Egor Korshunov
Egor Korshunov is the main antagonist of Air Force One. He is the lead hijacker of Air Force One. He is portrayed by Gary Oldman. Air Force One A former political commentor for Moscow Radio, Korshunov is a politically motivated, Cold War-era Russian terrorist who hijacks Air Force One in an attempt to force the President of the United States to release Russian dictator General Ivan Radek from prison. Korshunov and his comrades disguised themselves as journalists. They were cleared to board Air Force One, the aircraft of the President of the United States, by using fake identities and fingerprints, those of deceased journalists. After takeoff, the group went into the weapons cabinet with the help of a corrupt Secret Service Agent and take bulletproof vests and weapons, using them to take control of the plane and keep the passengers as hostages. Before the plane could land at Ramstein, Korshunov kills the pilots and one of his men, a trained pilot named Andrei Kolchak, takes control and gets the plane back the air. He calls the Vice President, Kathryn Bennett, and demands the release of General Ivan Radek, a brutal communist dictator whose one-year regime in Kazakhstan took the lives of 200,000, in exchange for the hostages and would kill one every half an hour that passes without Radek being released. When the deadline came to an end, Korshunov intended to execute the First Lady, but Jack Doherty, the national security advisor, talks to him. Doherty compares the Vice President's role to the Queen of England, basically that she doesn't have much power. He suggests that Korshonov let him talk to Bennett. She calls, Korshunov learns that Radek hasn't been released yet. He then executes Doherty. He tells Bennett that Doherty was a very good negotiator, "he just bought you another half hour". Later, he murders Melanie Mitchell over the intercom in an attempt to get who he believes is a Secret Service agent (who is actually President James Marshall), who is hiding in the cargo hold, to come out and surrender. The president winds up cutting the fuel wires and the plane begins losing, "dumping", fuel. Marshall contacts the White House and tells them that he is going to get the hostages to parachute out of the plane while the terrorists are distracted with the midair refueling. Most of the hostages escape, but Marshall himself is captured by the terrorists. With Marshall captured and his hands tied up with duct tape, Korshunov beats him up and tortures Marshall and explains his rage at him, saying that Marshall had given his country to "gangsters and prostitutes". He puts a gun to his daughter's head and orders Marshall to tell the new democratic president of Russia, Petrov, to release Radek immediately, and Pretrov reluctantly obeys. A helicopter and some loyalist soldiers greet him. Korshunov rejects his promise to let the hostages go once Radek is released, but Marshall has a backup plan. Marshall uses a glass shard to cut through his bonds and kill the remaining two terrorists, including the terrorist pilot Andrei Kolchak. Korshunov drags the First Lady into the cargo hold, using her as a hostage. Marshall opens up the cargo hatch and wraps a parachute cord around Korshunov's neck before telling him to get off his plane, and letting it go, snapping his neck and causing him to be flung from the plane. His dead body then floats away into the distance, still attached to the parachute. Finally free, Marshall calls Petrov to call off the release. The prison guards tell Radek to halt. Radek makes a run for the helicopter as a gun battle erupts between the loyalists and the prison guards. Just as he reaches the helicopter, he is shot to death by snipers. Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Villains Category:Thriller Villains Category:Traitor Category:Main Antagonists Category:Torturer Category:Action Villains Category:Usurper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Males Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Big Bads Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Deceased Category:Military Villains Category:Killjoy